A Javanese and A Japanese
by tiurmatio
Summary: sepenggal cerita antara Indonesia dan Japan.


Disclaimer : Hak milik Hetalia Axis Powers ada di tangan Himaruya-sensei. Dan cerita ini hanyalah sebuah terjemahan plus edit sedikit dari bikinan temen saya, Monox d. I-fly

a.n : saya agak kecewa karna Nesia (Indonesia) kok jadi cewek begitu? harusnya dia punya sifat tsundere plus agak kampungan -dibantai orang negara sendiri- okelah...whatepa, toh Himaruya-sensei udah bikin chara itu, mau gimana lagi...

tapi tapi tapi...di fic ini saya bayangin Nesia-chan adalah laki2 dan Kiku mengalami sedikit OOC.

SELAMAT MENIKMATI

A Javanese and A Japanese

Dulu, sebelum Nesia mengecap indahnya 'kemerdekaan', dia pernah bersahabat dengan seseorang, namanya Honda Kiku. Keduanya memiliki raca cinta pada tanah air yang sangat besar. Duo sahabat ini hidup di kota kecil bernama Surakarta, sebuah daerah kecil tidak terkenal di Indonesia -dulu, sekarang mah terkenal-. Namun, kedua sahabat ini sejenak harus berpisah. Nesia berangkat pergi ke Jogjakarta, demi panggilan ibu pertiwi mengusir penjajah Netherland yang jahat.

Agustus 1945, di hari-nya yang kelimabelas,mereka bersua kembali di ladang tembakau setelah 3 tahun tidak terdengar kabarnya. Ketika itu, Jepang sudah menjadi musuh dan penjajah Indonesia.

"Lama tak jumpa,Kiku! Bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa Nesia.

"Aku dan teman-temanku kini berjuang untuk merebut negeri ini." Honda kiku menjawab sapaan Nesia datar.

Nesia tak percaya sahabatnya sendiri berkata seperti itu. Dia marah, dia merasa sahabtnya sudah berkhianat setelah 3 tahun tak jumpa. Nesia tak sanggup menahan emosinya, dia memilih pergi meninggalkan Honda Kiku tanpa suara, sendirian.

Satu sore mereka berjumpa lagi di sebuah pasar di Surakarta.

"Kenapa tempo hari kau pergi begitu saja, Nesia?" kali ini Kiku yang pertama menyapa.

Nesia menjawabnya, suara agak bergetar karna marah.

"Kau kini ancaman bagiku! Kenapa kau berpikir untuk merebut Indonesia? Negeriku?"

"Aku melakukannya sebagai orang Jepang. Ini wujud nasionalisme-ku, Nesia."

"Kau juga tak mengijinkan merah putih berkibar, seperti yang Netherland lakukan pada negeri ini?"

"Tidak, aku akan tetap mengijinkan bendera itu berkibar." Kiku diam sejenak "Tapi bukan merah putih milikmu, di mana merah di atas dan putih di bawahnya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kataku, aku mengijinkan bendera merah putih berkibar, tapi bendera dengan warna dasar putih dan bulatan merah di tengahnya, bendera Jepang,negaraku."

"Kau!" Sebelum Nesia melanjtkan kata-katanya, Kiku menyela..

"Kalau kau ingin menghentikanku, kita bertarung, di hutan." Kiku menunjuk hutan pinggir kota Surakarta."Besok!"

Esoknya, 17 Agustus 1945.

Nesia datang ke tempat janjian mereka, hutan pinggiran Surakarta dengan peralatan lengkap, baju perangnya saat melawan Netherland dan sebilah bambu yang telah diasah ujungnya -kita semua mengenalnya dengan apa anak2? Jawab : bambu runcing- Di situ Kiku sudah menunggu.

"Aku dengar, proklamasi akan dilakukan jam 10 tepat hari ini. Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh? Bila kau cukup kuat bertahan hingga proklamasi selesai, aku menyerah. Bagaimana? Setuju?"

Nesia setuju. Mereka bertarung, tanpa henti, tanpa lelah. Nesia dengan bambu runcingnya dan Kiku dengan sebuah pedang panjang yang disebut katana.

Setelah satu jam bertarung, bambu runcing milik Nesia rusak, habis terpotong tajamnya katana Kiku. Kiku maju menyerang Nesia dengan satu tusukan. Tanpa diduga, Nesia menangkis serangan Kiku dengan pisau yang berlekuk lekuk pada axis panjangnya. Katana Kiku terlempar.

"Pisau apa itu?" tanya Kiku memandang senjata yang Nesia gunakan.

"Ini senjata asli kebanggan orang Jawa, mereka memanggilnya 'keris'"

Kiku tak diam saja, dia mengambil pisau yang tersembunyi di kantungnya. Pegangannya berbentuk lingkaran,dan mata pisau yang sangat tajam. "Dan ini, pisau ninja di negaraku, 'kunai'. Kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita pakai pisau." dan mereka kembali bertarung.

30 menit setelahnya, kawan Nesia datang dan memberitahu bahwa Indonesia telah merdeka. Proklamasi telah berlangsung! Kiku berhenti menyerang Nesia. "Kau menang,Nesia! Kau mampu bertahan sampai negeri ini menyatakan kemerdekaannya." Kiku membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi Nesia yang terlentang di tanah. "Aku harus kembali ke Jepang, mungkin kita akan berjumpa lagi suatu saat...sebagai sahabat...seperti dulu." Kiku beranjak pergi menuju kota. Nesia melihat katana Kiku yang tertancap di tanah jatuh. Ia mengambilnya dan berkata ke arah perginya Kiku. "Pedangmu akan kusimpan, sebagai bukti persahabatan kita."

-end-


End file.
